The Institute for Cancer Research, Fox Chase Cancer Center, desires to purchase a Varian 200 MHz NMR spectrometer. The instrument will be operated as part of an existing spectroscopy support facility. The spectrometer will address the small molecule, analytical NMR needs of eight independent investigators as well as the requirements of the Organic Chemistry and Peptide Synthesis Facility of the Fox Chase Cancer Center. All users have programs in basic biomedical research that are funded through active peer reviewed research grants. These research programs span a broad range of chemical and biochemical topics including drug design, natural product analysis, enzymology and protein structure, dynamics and function. Most rely on the ability to efficiently determine the structure and/or isotopic content of small molecules. This demand is not currently being met by the existing spectrometers on the Fox Chase campus. The proposed instrument will provide a user friendly environment while allowing a broad spectrum of capabilities including observation of all relevant nuclei and pertinent two dimensional NMR capabilities. The instrument will also allow the development and implementation of new two dimensional NMR techniques that, if carried out on higher field instruments, would severely hinder the efficient use of spectrometers dedicated to protein NMR spectroscopy. The prime emphasis of the proposed spectrometer is ease of access combined with sufficient sophistication to allow the rapid determination of the structure of small molecules.